Interrogation of a Spriggan
by KingofHeartless'09
Summary: The first in a three-part series of stories of the Spriggan Twelve's female members. Each one encounters certain men during the war with Fiore who provide them with interesting battles, to say the very least. Adult fanfiction not for younger viewers. This one involves Brandish with Natsu.


Interrogation of a Spriggan

Well, if you guys enjoyed my last fanfiction/smut I'm sure you will like this one as well. Some might have expected a Code Geass fic with Shirley and Lelouch, but I'm waiting on the third recap movie due to what happened in the second. As for this three-part series, it will involveFairy Tail characters during the final arc that was...certainly something to say the least. Anyway, the first two characters will be Natsu and Brandish with the follow stories involving the other two Spriggan woman concluding with Irene and a surprise partner...

* * *

"What a pain..."

A soft voice spoke out in a small prison room as one of the citizens of Alvarez was locked up in magic-removing cuffs preventing her from escaping. Brandish μ knew that her emperor wanted this war to move along as quickly as possible to obtain Fairy Heart. As one of the Spriggian 12, she was known for her enlargement magic earning the name of "Nation Destroyer" in the empire's army. Along with her "friend" Dimaria Yesta also known as the "Valkyrie" Brandish knew this upcoming war was important to all parties involved, but she really didn't want to get involved with any of the fighting.

Just a few minutes ago, the green-haired woman had been enjoying a bath with Lucy Heartfilla whom she believed was the daughter of a woman who killed her own parent, but it turned out that everything was just one big misunderstanding thanks to Aquarius. She now realized what Zeref had meant by not underestimating the enemy mainly this one particular guild. Lucy and Natsu were very willing to consider her as a friend despite the fact Brandish wanting to return to her country.

"Yo, how are you doin?" Natsu's cheerful voice broke the captive Spriggan out of her personal thoughts as the Dragon Slayer of Igneel walked down to speak with her some more about her story in this war. Despite her impression of the Fairy Tail guild members thus far being old pervs who were taking a good look at her bikini and underwear, she was more fond of Lucy and Natsu than when this whole conflict began, even if he didn't seem like the brightest bulb of the bunch.

"Apparently, the lot of you seem to not believe I'm much of a threat," Brandish wondered how those magical tumors were doing inside of Natsu's body after shrinking them for Lucy's sake. "Such boldness is rather expected from the Number 1 guild of Fiore." Turning her gaze away from Natsu's bright smile, her heart was filled with conflict over continuing to help the enemy or returning to her home alive without much bloodshed.

"Well, yeah we're known for kicking ass and hanging out with each other like family!" Raising his fist in the air, his heart was filled with pride over keeping his guild and comrades safe during this war of two rival countries.

"Are you sure that everyone you care about will survive the upcoming battles?" Her eyes grew sharp with a serious tone in this question when looking at the child of Igneel who didn't understand what she meant by that.

"Like we're gonna lose to anyone today or tomorrow! You know, I don't think you should be hanging around those pricks in the first place." Brandish widened her eyebrow at that comment made from the person overlooking the guild's prisoner.

"What are you suggesting exactly?"

"Why don't you leave those imperial assholes and join our guild?" Holding out his hand, the gesture of kindness stunned the enlarging mage of Alvarez couldn't believe what she just heard from the Fire Dragon-Slayer.

"Y-You would ask me to betray my homeland? To become part of this guild of chaos, mayhem, and free spirits?" Leaving behind the mainland of her country to live in a new location full of strangers, such an offer sounded completely ridiculous to make with a prisoner of war.

"Are you serious?! There is no way I would ever turn my back on my homeland no matter how I feel about this stupid war!" Glaring at Natsu who rubbed his head to ease the tension in the room, she made it clear she wasn't gonna become a traitor to her country.

"Well, if you ever reconsider the door is always open. Gramps won't mind you being around since you don't seem all that bad." He knew deep down underneath her cool, uncaring personality lies a good heart that wouldn't hurt his friends.

"I do need to umm relieve myself, and these cuffs won't make that easier..." Brandish knew she couldn't hold in her bladder anymore, and the last time she asked this to Natsu's guild members they laughed at her before calling the Spriggan a harlot who was trying to seduce them into letting her out of this cage.

"Sure. I'll let you free of those cuffs!" Brandish believed that was some honest to Ankhselam joke about Natsu letting her get out of this room, such attempts to flee like with asking her subordinate only lead to the Spriggan getting nearly strangled to death for abusing him on many occasions. Compared to her relationship with Randi and "Grandpa" Brandish didn't have many friends in Alvarez. Then, the sounds of the door being opened to her room as Natsu quickly melted off the shackles on her hands and feet made the woman gasp.

"Aren't you worried I'll just shrink you down? Try and escape from the guild?"

"Nah! I'm sure you won't do that, even if you did I'll just have Lucy stop you!" Natsu sounded confident about that showing his faith in his guild about keeping Brandish from doing any more harm to them. As he escorted Brandish over to a restroom in the guild, she was beginning to wonder about his relationship with Lucy in this Fairy Tail home.

"I'm going to have to repay you for this kindness. Tell me, the number of jewels would you like to receive in the country's form of currency."

"Ehh? I don't really give a damn about money honestly," Natsu had no real interest in personal items except for the scarf around his neck. "You really don't owe me anything really."

"Nonsense! You and Lucy have saved my life on multiple occasions by now. Surely there must be some kind of way to return your acts of mercy on your enemy?" Brandish wasn't sure what she could offer besides money, so the only other thing she could think of was her own body.

"Bark like a good dog!" Remembering the way Aquarius treated her in her younger years making her feel like a subservient slave to the Celestial Spirit of Layla Heartfilla. Despite her gifts in sizing up the enemy, she wasn't exactly a people person like her emperor was to his people or even the likes of the "Scarlet Despair" herself who was second in terms of sheer magical power to August "The Magic King" of Alvarez.

"There must be a way to pay you what I owe the both of you for your generosity." Brandish knew that was only one other thing she could offer besides free mango gelato on a beach.

"Tell me something, Natsu. Has Lucy ever expressed her feelings to you in any way?" After washing her hands and leaving the bathroom, the passionate Dragneel rubbed his head in confusion about her questions.

"Exposed her true thoughts about you in some fashion?"

"Oh, yeah she gets naked in front of me several times!"

"WHATTTTT?!" Brandish's mouth was covered up by Natsu who knew the other guildmates would hear that scream. Afterward, the young man explained in detail about the many occasions Lucy would be disrobed of her outfits.

"I'd tell you the number of times I saw her breasts, ass, and other personal areas but she keeps getting undressed so many times it's hard to count them."

"I see..." Brandish didn't realize Natsu might have become desensitized to a woman's naked form with how often he looks at Lucy, which might make it difficult for her to "satisfy" this man as intended.

"Tell me, the daughter of Layla Heartfilla. Do you love her?"

"What the hell is that supposed to me?! Of course, she is my friend!" Brandish sighed, the question wasn't meant to receive that kind of typical answer.

"Do you value her as more than a friend?" Her eyes gazed into his while awaiting his response, and he didn't know how to answer her as his face grew slightly red resembling his pink hair.

"Yeah we've been together for so long, and I know that she really cares about me when she isn't yelling at me." He laughed, the answer made Brandish realize what she wanted to do for this dragon slayer and slowly approached him.

"Has she ever done this to you?" Pressing her lips onto his own, her action surprised Natsu who felt her tongue attempt to jam itself into his mouth. Her tongue had the taste of liquid mango and watermelons as he tried to escape only to feel her hands grip his shoulders to keep in in kissing range.

"You can have that woman's heart for all I care, but right now I wish to have your body for this moment." Her voice was pleading with Natsu to understand her feelings because the only people who treated her like this in Alvarez was the emperor himself. Placing his hands around her waist, the both of them shared another kiss that left them breathless as they both were checking out each other's figure as both were impressed by what they felt.

'He truly is like a fire-breathing dragon.'

'She's just like Lucy only a little bit older.' Their mouths were pressed closer together as their saliva got mixed into each other's mouths while she began to brush her blue painted nails through his short hair looks, she was enjoying how soft his hair felt to her touch wondering how many times the "princess" did this with the "dragon" of this guild.

"You wish for HER to be doing this with you instead? Do you feel like I'm trying to replace your Lucy, Natsu?" He shook his head, the hands of his tipping her downward before applying a kiss to her forehead.

"You're just trying to find love with anyone who can provide it, you're not bad for feeling this way Brandish." One moment with another woman couldn't be that terrible if he still loved Lucy he thought to himself and perhaps he could feel differently after this act of passion. Placing her left hand on his chest to feel his heartbeat growing faster by the second. Swallowing her fears and doubts into one gulp, her fingers moved over to her chains linking her bra to this very revealing outfit that many claimed was too risky to wear outside of a beach.

"I would ordinarily shrink any man who got this close to seeing me without my clothing down to the size of an ant." Looking at her shiny bra that was now being removed by her fingers, she wondered if he wouldn't be impressed by her breasts regardless of their cup size that was nearly equal to Lucy's chest. Brandish didn't need to worry as when Natsu got a look at her unconcealed breasts shake as she walked towards him his mouth began to water.

"Forgive me for staring I think this might be a little much..."

"That's true, but these twins are quite the pain to stuff into a bra." Smirking at Natsu covering his eyes, her hands came over his face to make him see her with only those golden panties and sandals as clothing on her body. Extending his fingers onto her shoulders, the touch of her creamy skin moved downward with her guidance over to her firm bust. Natsu enjoyed feeling this "ripe" watermelon in his hand that felt soft like a pillow under his fingers, as he continued to palm her squishy flesh making the Spriggan lightly moan.

"Say the line please! The one that you are known for throughout the wizard guilds..." She desired to hear that battle cry that came before the defeat of many foes that stood in front of him. Natsu obliged her request before bitting down on her nipple slowly.

"I'm all fired up!" His lips began to suckle on her huge breasts like a kitten drinking milk from its mother making Brandish flush with delight at how well Natsu was treating the prisoner of the guild. Running her fingers around his neck to encourage him to continue pleasuring her nipples, her soft fleshing melons continued to get pawed on by Natsu's mouth and hands. These mounds were just as delightful to look at as Lucy's own set of double D twins, which he frequently got to see not really impressing him compared to Brandish's set.

Kissing her painted toenails, she began to giggle at how sensitive Natsu's breath was on her feet licking her heel with his tongue, his pink tongue enjoying the taste of her sculpted foot while her toes began to curl in satisfaction while he kept bringing his mouth over her slender legs kissing each spot he could with his mouth. Her inner core kept getting heated up while her legs moved around Natsu's neck locking him in place.

"You're wearing too much clothing..."

Frowning, her hands began to peel off his outfit that was literally the only thing covering up his chest beside the scarf from Igneel, and once Natsu removed the heirloom of his father Brandish began to admire the study body of this guild's strongest warrior. Placing her soft hands on his torso, she embraced him as he landed on his back feeling her enormous breasts squeeze down on top of him. As Natsu moved his hand over the tattoo of the Alvarez empire, his fingers touched the golden bikini bottom on her butt.

Much like with Erza and Lucy this skimpy bikini was covering up her shapely cheeks that were quite enticing to many men in the emperor's vast armies. Brandish knew with her outfit that she didn't leave much to the imagination, but Natsu was still rather amazed by her beauty that was being displayed as she was now standing over him trying to remove his pants in order to make him the first to become truly naked.

"Oh, this must be your mighty "flame" that you possess. Sadly it doesn't seem to have much of a fire to it..." Sighing at how limb Natsu's penis looked despite their foreplay, a change to this fleshy organ needed to be made and Brandish knew what to do with her magic.

With a snap of her fingers, she enlarged Natsu's penis giving it two extra inches in length shocking Natsu with how stiff it felt to him due to Brandish's magic. The mass mage smirked liking the results of her magic on his body's cum dispenser.

"You really can enlarge ANYTHING!"

"Or shrink in size including my own breasts or other body organs..." Brandish spoke referring to those magical tumors growing in Natsu's body unaware of their real nature as demon particles. For now, she looked pleased with her work now that he was lying on his back without any clothing to shield him from her gaze. Sliding her fingers into her panties, the last article of protection slowly came down Brandish's thick legs with her inner slit dripping wet from the anticipation of what she wanted to happen next.

"Are you ready, Brandish?"

"More than ever, Natsu." Their whispers soon turned into moans as Brandish sat down to slowly impale herself with the dragon slayer's enhanced rod. Each inch that came into her body made the cool, calm, and uncaring Spriggan gasp out in pleasure while Natsu brought his hands over to her supple ass enjoying how soft it felt to the touch. Groping the pale ass, she purred out in joy happy Natsu at least knew how to please a woman such as herself.

"You've got a wonderful butt, Brandish. I think it might be as huge as Lucy's ass!" The famous size mage barely had time to process that compliment before gasping out air from Natsu cupping her shapely rear end. The way his hands felt on her exposed skin, a burning sensation came from his palms that warmed up the prisoner's body as she began to squirm on top of Natsu. Slamming down her hands onto his chest for support, her body moved up and down his penis to begin riding on him while her huge breasts continued to shake up and down in a hypnotic fashion.

"Oh, fuck! Keep going god-damn it!"

Her cussing increased as she felt her huge rear end slapped down onto his chest while he returned the favor, a series of slaps to Brandish's meaty cheeks causing her to cry out from the singe-like feeling in her soft, but enormous butt while her inner hole was being jammed full of Natsu's dick. His fingers dug in deep enjoying the ample, swell of her rear that was full and jiggling along with her huge nipples while the Spriggan's pussy clamped down on his hard penis. The heat radiating from Brandish's breasts on Natsu's chest made him even more willing to go all that way with this woman.

Their bodies had a lot of sweat covering them, her green hair was shaking around with her head, and Natsu's legs wrapped around her waist to keep this motion going with her vagina keeping his lengthened rod inside as her mouth was covered by Natsu.

"Can't let them know the prisoner is getting "punished" in here, right?" Nodding, she bit Natsu's fingers playfully sucking on them to keep her sounds low while she felt her core began to reach its breaking point. Natsu felt her fingernails dig into his shoulders while she had to bite her own lips to keep the screaming to a minimum while her body began to spurge out juices. Natsu had difficulty keeping the noise down, so he brought his sexual partner down to nibble her neck as his cum was beginning to rise up out of his dick.

"I can't hold it in...I'm coming..."

"Don't worry...I can shrink the sperm down once it enters! You won't get me pregnant unless I want your baby, Natsuuu!" Screeching out that last part, she came along shortly before him drooling out saliva from her mouth while Natsu gave one last squeeze on her shiny tits enjoying them along with her dripping wet, peach-shaped ass feeling her green hair fall on his face.

"Is this how all of your prisoners are treated, dragon-slayer?" Her emerald hair added a nice smell to his nose as he ruffled her hair with some playfulness enjoying her more relaxed personality than Brandish's ordinary self in Zeref's massive army.

"Nah! You're not a prisoner anymore, Brandy. If anything you can imagine things like you're a guest in our house after this "interrogation" we had." Natsu smiled at the former enemy who shook her large ass saying thank you for that sexual encounter that she wouldn't forget with her maidenhood still full of Natsu's shrunken cum.

After getting dressed up again, she willingly provided information about Irene Belserion otherwise known as the "Mother Of Dragons" along with being the mother of Erza Scarlet and despite Brandish's claim of not working with Fiore's number one guild Natsu considered her an honorary member of the guild.

"Brandish seems much different now, the cold distant personality seems to be fading away. Perhaps we can be friends like our mothers wanted after all," Lucy spoke out until she noticed Natsu wasn't paying attention. "Hey, are you even listening to me?!"

She yelled at Natsu who was looking at Brandish rubbing her hands all over the giant-sized version of Happy they were flying on to meet with August. He knew there was goodness in everyone's hears as long as they could open up to embracing it. That, and he knew she was one hell of a sexy lady to have love with not that he would tell Lucy that. In his mind it was merely an "interrogation" scene and nothing more to her imagination, so that would be alright for the both of them until they were ready for that truth. Unless he felt like taking a vacation over to Alvarez after the war for some gelato with Brandy...


End file.
